


All the Pick-Up Lines

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna see Jesus' flirty side... ? <br/>You're in for a ride then! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be long!   
> I will post the series until the end of the month~

Here is the vid with subtitles (just in case): https://plotagon.com/402901


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/403252


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/403587


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Well played, Daryl... or not x'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this pick-up line is mine xDD

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/403990


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/404389


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/404670


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/405160


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/405530


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/405952


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/406342


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/406714


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/407052


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/407305


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/407626


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/408208


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/408739


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/409190


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/409597


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the month, last day of this series ^^  
> Hope y'all enjoyed it~  
> Thank you so much!

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/410035


End file.
